Blackberry Blackmail
by sillym3
Summary: Tony and Pepper and a particular communication device


**A/N : My third IM story... I hope this batch shows improvement from my latest one. Enjoy;)**

**BLACKBERRY BLACKMAIL**

Pepper tip-toed around the bed.

It was a little difficult to do on her seven inches Louboutin platform pumps but she was beyond determined to reach the nightstand without waking the occupant of said king-sized bed.

And reach the nightstand she did. With a gentle tug she opened the drawer and peeked over.

Empty.

"Damn it!"

Of course her words of choice and the volume of her voice roused the man from his peaceful sleep.

Tony blinked first. Then after flexed out her arms, displaying well toned body, he grinned at Pepper.

"Morning, Milady."

"Give it back." Pepper only one octave away from hissing like an angry cat.

It only made Tony's grin broaden, he reached for Pepper's waist and in one swift and strong move hoisted her onto the bed.

"We. Have. Rules." He punctuated each word with a kiss; on her lips, on her chin, and lastly on her elegant column of a neck.

"Please." She immediately swapped strategy from offensiveness to obvious seduction, even batting her curvy lashes for extra charm. Her finger trailed a path down his belly, her eyes sexily pleading.

But Tony Stark was nothing but an adept negotiator and one hell of strict crime fighter. He just planted another kiss right above her breast and started to peel the spaghetti straps of her nightgown off her shoulders.

"Tony," Pepper pushed against his bare torso, "please… just let me check my e-mail and make one call. One. Call." She hated to do it but begging was her only resort.

"No." His hand, warm, big, and manly, cupped her breast as his lips sauntered up to her lips again. "We've sealed a deal last night, remember."

Pepper sighed, reluctantly recalling last night event.

/-/-/

_They were just warming up. _

_He did this signature tongue moves down where she wanted him the most. She was enjoying the sensation while occasionally tugged at his short hair._

_Then there was this loud beep; one, two, three times. _

_Pepper turned her head to get a clear view of her blackberry. The smartphone vibrated in its diamond studded chasing atop the nightstand._

_She tried to reach for it._

_It was a little too far to the edge. _

_She shifted a bit, trying to get closer._

_Still no success. _

_She shifted again._

"_What?" Tony looked up at her then at her extending hand and then at the blackberry. "Nooo." He groaned._

_As if answering his groan the blackberry rang loudly._

_They both scrambled for it but Tony had the advantage of his half vertical position. He snatched the blackberry and kept it away from Pepper's flailing hands. _

"_Tony, I'm waiting an e-mail from Kasimov. He's one step away from finding out this accounting glitch-" _

_He cut her short with a searing kiss, pushing her back onto the mattress and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. His other hand held the blackberry tightly. _

"_I think we've talked about this." He protested._

"_I know, but we're talking about twenty thousand dollars per department"_

"_We're in the middle of our first vacation together." He emphasized the word together._

"_I know, but-"_

_He gave her no chance and pinned her harder, sucking at her earlobe like it was a honey pot._

_The action triggered her reaction; a muffled whimper. It was a soft whimper that betrayed Pepper's determination to get her gadget back. _

"_Here's the deal." Tony trapped her underneath his body, shoving the blackberry into the nightstand drawer. _

_Packed a deal with Tony was never a good idea, especially when you were literally underneath him. But his masculine scent infiltrated Pepper's head like a paralyzing mantra and the way he firmly pressed against her was no help either. Pepper just stared at the man above him, blinked to tell him that she was listening. _

"_If, and only if, I able to give you two, not just one, but __**two **__orgasms in the next ten minutes, you'll give up that damned communication device for the rest of our vacation." _

_Pepper raised her brows. It wasn't like Tony never gave her multiple climaxes before. It was just the time span he promised that brought forward her disbelief. _

_Tony ever commented once that Pepper was hard to pleasure. And it was true. Pepper had heard that comment before, coming from lovers and friends alike. Just like work, Pepper set a high standard for lovemaking. Special tricks and reliable durability were needed to make Pepper fall over the edge. Not to mention a good session of foreplay. _

_Luckily, Tony had both the trick and the strength to present her such gratification. But the record was always set a little above twenty minutes. _

"_And if I manage to get you scream my name." He breathed in her ear. "You'll sport that sexy nightie and shoes all day long until I say otherwise."_

_Pepper choked a laugh. She wasn't the kind of girl that screams. She'd bite, she'd claw, she'd suck, and she would moan or whimper occasionally, but she wouldn't scream._

"_What will I get if you fail?"_

"_You can have your blackberry and drive Stark Industries to inestimable triumph from here, our very own private holiday suite."_

"_That's it?" She raised her brows._

"_You can also enslave me for a day."_

_The thought of one Tony Stark, on his knees, giving her feet good massages while she's reclining on the couch by the fireplace was far ahead of tempting. And the image of him, baring his ass as he cook for her, was too good to be passed._

"_I'm in." Pepper said confidently, thinking that she was in for a winning. _

/-/-/

And now Pepper was enjoying being the defeated party.

Tony's hands were roaming down to her waist now, causing her nightie to bunch at her hips.

"You've lost dear. Now let me enjoy my victory." He boasted.

_Well, he has the right to._ Pepper contemplated the night before.

Apparently Tony Stark had so many unknown lovemaking tricks up his sleeve. And last night he had revealed them all in the span of ten minutes, leaving Pepper breathless yet craving for more.

She even screamed his name like a lovesick teenager, twice.

Pepper got wet only by thinking of what his fingers and tongues had done to her last night.

"No blackberry." Tony's husky voice brought Pepper from her reverie. He was halfway down her torso, nipping gently at the taut skin above her belly button. "And keeps the heels on."

"P… Please… just let me check my e-mail." Pepper managed between inward sighs of pleasure.

"No."

"Tony… you're about to suffer big financial loss."

"Don't care."

"What if… I… uh…" Pepper gaped for words as Tony reached her belly button and swirled his broad and smooth tongue in it, "trade something for ungh… my blackberry."

He stopped his ministration, propping himself on his elbows and smirked at her. "Well, that sounds interesting."

"Okay…," Pepper shifted up on the bed, leaning against the pillows to think of a strategy. "For one e-mail, I'll wear one more piece of cloth of your choice."

"Ooo… goodie," Tony rubbed her palms and grinned. "How fast do you think the concierge can bring a playboy bunny suit up here?"

"Just one piece Tony. The whole clothes will cost you more." She was thinking of a g-string or see-through lacy bras, but apparently Tony had wilder idea in his mind.

"Ummm," The tilt of his head was a tell-tale sign of his seriousness. "You'll get an e-mail and a phone call for the whole suit complete with the ears."

"Nope." Never in her mind had Pepper ever thought of wearing any costume at her age, let alone a costume that involved a bikini with a tail and a pair of bunny ears. Even as a kid she had always been the princess or the fairy. But her blackberry was her second oxygen. The only way she could monitor Stark Industries from this middle of nowhere.

She licked her lips, weighing her bargaining power. "I'll take a day with my blackberry for the complete suit."

"Deal." Tony rose from the bed and reached for the phone on the nightstand, effectively requested said bunny suit to be delivered.

Pepper took the time to enjoy the view. Tony was in his half-naked glory. His arc glowed in the dimly lighted room. His muscle flexed as he pressed the phone to his ear. His boxers barely hid his well-built backside.

A smile graced Pepper's face. She was lucky to be able to spend this weekend with him. It was a rare occasion for two busy people like them.

The importance of their time together dawned on her in the instance needed for Tony to finish her phone call. A guilty feeling permeated into Pepper's heart.

_How could I think of my blackberry when I could have Tony all for myself?_

"They said the suit will be here ASAP." He grinned broadly, sitting back on the bed beside her. "The concierge even offered firefighter and french-maid costume, imagine that!"

The look of pure naughtiness mingled with giddiness on his face suppressed Pepper's guilt. "My blackberry?"She held out her hand.

He bent over her and reached underneath her pillows, not so accidentally brushing his chest against hers. "Here," He set it onto her open palms.

"You know," Pepper closed her fingers around her blackberry, glancing at Tony. "I wouldn't trade you with the world, let alone this device."

"I know." Tony's hands were cupped around her cheeks as he brought his lips closer to hers. In one slow liquid-like move, he kissed her gently, slowly.

His lips were smooth yet firm, tasted like honey and expensive cigar all at once. Pepper returned the kiss with such passion, she left herself breathless.

"Go make your call." Tony broke up their kiss and laid himself on the bed, flinging his arms over his head.

"It's okay. I'll call later." Pepper made a move to put the blackberry down but Tony stopped her.

"Go on. I don't want anything to disturb me while I watch you wiggle your bunny tail."

"What?"

"You heard me." Tony said smugly. "You'll dance in that suit."

"No way, that's not part of the deal."

"Oh, right, I forgot." A fishy smile was on Tony's face as he settled deeper into the pillows. "Go on, make your call."

Pepper frowned, adjusting her nightgown before paying well-deserved attention to her blackberry.

The device was in off mode.

She pressed the button to turn it on only to find out that it didn't work.

"Tony?" She turned to him, pressing the button once again to make sure.

"Yeah." He still had the smug grin on his face.

"What you've done with my blackberry?"

Despite the menacing glare of Pepper's eyes, Tony had the bravery to keep grinning. He held out his hand, revealing what was obviously the battery of Pepper's blackberry.

"Battery 's not included in the package Ma'am." He waved the battery in front of Pepper's eyes. "Dance in the bunny suit and you'll get it. Deal?"

"No Deal!" Pepper growled and smacked Tony's grinning face with a pillow, pinning him down like a professional wrestling champion.

Tony just barked his laughter, triumphantly.

**EnD**

Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave your comment:)


End file.
